Ninja High School
by ReallyReallyRileyChan
Summary: Naruto is a high school student, but there's a new kid at school. My first fic, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but if you do then I may add more chaptersssss. :) I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was his first day at ninja high school, and Naruto was in the hall when he saw the most handsome boy. He had black hair and fancy eyes and he was very quiet. He was reading a book as he leaned against the lockers, as book that Naruto himself had never heard of before. Not that with Naruto that was a stretch, he wasn't the most avid of readers.

"What is your name?", he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and fuck off."

"Why? I have done nothing."

"….you're interrupting me and wasting my time.", the boy replied, flipping his hair and stalking off to make out with a tall blond girl. Sakura, of course, the captain of the cheerleaders. Even Ino wasn't as cool as her, because Sakurra had parents with busy jobs and whenever they sent out of town, she had the most wild parties! Open paties that practically the whole school attended. People went for hookups at them but Naruto could not find anybody interested in him except for Hinata, and she was a total goth, not that she wasn't kind of cute. She just wasn't his type, but they were still good friends.

But Naruto couldn't get that boy out of his head. He had such sad eyes, like he was hiding some secret. Naruto wanted to help him, not that he wouldn't admit that he had a few other things in mind, as wel. He was so attractive, and as Naruto went to his classes, he found that this boy shared three of them. His English, science, and his advanced mathss. In each class, Sasuke Uchiha was a smart boy, he could always answer the questions, but he never joked around or even talked to the other kids as Naruto did. Naruto didn't study much, but he always still enjoyed his classes. He goofed around with his friends, and he could enjoy some material. Naruto was the best in English, his only advanced class, where he found the writing to be relaxing and a rather free flowing activity for him. Naruto wasn't gifted in maths, but he could write. Sasuke, however, seemed to be gifted in multiple areas. Naruto felt sad, because this new boy was above him in every way.

That was why Nartuto was surprised when he heard Sasuke's voice behind him as he walked home at the end of the day through a courtyard.

"I'm sorry for that.", Sasuke said, eyes cooly waching the clouds.

"For what you said in the hall?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't do anything worth something, so it's true.", Naruto said.

"No, I was wrong. You are really funny. I heard your jokes in class."

"Really? That was with Choji, though. Everything related to Choji is a joke, so it's really nothing."

They both laughed, and instead of replying, Sasuke paused for a second, before kissing Naruto right on the lips. Naruto was so surprised that he didn't even kiss back, and Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he broke off. He tried to hurry away.

"Wait!", Naruto yelled.

"What?", Sasuke snapped angrily. "I am sorry."

"But I thought you were with Sakura."

"…I ended that because I don't like her. I like you."

Natuto was shocked, but just as Sasuke was about to run away again, Naruto kissed him. However, Sasuke pulled away with a hurt stare. "I think I like you to.", Naruto said, and Sasuke smiled before they kissed again. This time they both kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sasuke's second day of school, word was already buzzing around about what had happened. He had gone through two dates on his first day, one of them being the most popular girl in school, but even as kids like Shikimaru, Choji, and Neji talked behind his back, he made no sign of hearing or having an opinion on the matter. That is, until his last period English class he shared with Naruto.

"You must be a player, Sasuke. Want my number, too?", Ino jeered, some students lifted up their heads in curiosity. They all knew what it was about. News traveled quickly at Ninja High.

"Shut up.", he icily replied, looking back down to his book.

"I heard what you did to my girl Sakura. What are you, some kind of a man whore?"

Sasuke quietly stood up, put his book in his bag, and walked towards the door to leave. As Naruto saw what was happening, he scrambled up to follow his boyfriend, glaring at Ino.

"Look what you did!", he yelled at Ino, who just held her gaze steadily in response. She flipped her long blond hair and winked.

"You'll understand when he breaks your heart too, loser."

Naruto didn't reply, he just ran out into the hall to catch up to Sasuke.

"Hey!"

Sasuke paused, looking around. "Go back to class, Naruto."

"No, I'm good. It doesn't matter with my grades at this point, anyway.", Naruto joked. Sasuke gave a small smile in response.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"…..I'm going to go to the noodle bar. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would always like to go to a noodle bar, Sasuke."

"I thought you seemed like the type."

Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading them. "You'd better believe it."


End file.
